


Surrounded

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Clones, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ignores Uprising, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Kaiju War, Teleportation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: Newt is involved in a teleporter accident, with sexy results. That's it, that's the fic.





	Surrounded

Helplessly confined to the back seat of the taxi, Hermann begged into his phone: “Don’t flip the switch until I get there...Yes, fine, go ahead and do all the preparation, give the ambassador the introduction, fire up all the backup generators, but please, _please_ wait until I’ve arrived to initiate the test...I know about the live transmission, but surely those people can wait. Please, this is my project, I’ve dedicated the last five years of my life to it...I shouldn’t be too much longer. I looked at the local police department’s Twitter, and there was a gas leak, but it’s been contained. Traffic is moving, it’s just very slow, because there’s fire trucks for four square blocks. Please just wait for me.”

Hermann hung up the phone, wishing he could throw it. Of all the days for there to be an incident like this! He was furious at the traffic jam, and even more furious that his colleagues were so reluctant to delay the first demonstration of his teleporter. And yes, he meant _his_ teleporter. Was he the official supervisor of the project? No; that had gone to some smarmy sod who would have done better to go into politics than science. Was he the public face of the project? No; that was a telegenic hunk who was perfectly competent but nothing special, making up for his lack of experience with a quality that Hermann believed was called “dreaminess.”

But no one had put more work into the teleporter than Hermann had. Not if you measured in hours, and not if you measured in breakthroughs. It was because of him that Sterling Dynamics had been able to teleport, from one physical location to another, the first object visible to the naked eye – a coin. It was because of _his_ equations, _his_ applications, that his team was able to subsequently zap fruits, insects, and mammals safely around the laboratory.

And now that it was finally time to demonstrate the teleporter’s abilities with a human volunteer, before a select but global audience of scientists and statesmen, Hermann’s colleagues had to be wheedled and cajoled into delaying the presentation for just a few minutes. An hour at most.

When he was four blocks away, Hermann had finally had enough. He got out of the taxi, sufficiently full of adrenaline to walk the rest of the way to the lab. He rushed past the familiar guards, too hurried to give them his usual curt nod. The closer he got to the lab, the more people tried to hold him up, so that he was forced to brandish his photo identification in front of him like a weapon.

At last, he pushed through the doors to the control room. He was joining scientists from Geneva, Johannesburg, Tokyo, and Boston, plus some diplomat representing some military organization or other. On the other side of the huge glass wall stood the teleporter.

The nominal head of the project, Doctor Paul Swenson, asked that one of the visiting scientists make room for Hermann right in front of the glass. “Doctor Gottlieb,” he greeted Hermann without inflection. “We’ve already done the briefing and all the testing of the satellite link-ups. The human subject is inside the transmission unit and waiting.”

Hermann leaned on his cane and inclined his head. “Very well,” he said breathlessly, “I won’t keep you any longer. You may initiate the procedure.”

Doctor Swenson began the meticulous teleportation sequence. And as he did...absolutely nothing dramatic happened. After the no-nonsense push of a few buttons, there was the briefest of hums. No lightning, no klaxon, no red emergency bulbs flashing.

Flicking on the intercom, Doctor Swenson instructed the lab assistant on the other side of the glass, “Please open the receiving unit.”

The assistant unlatched the door and swung it open, and from behind it stepped Newton Geiszler. Hermann’s heart leapt into his throat, and he began to shout.

Newt did not hear this, as the intercom was not on. He just looked at where he was, relative to where the transmission and receiving units were, and said, “I guess it worked. Cool! Hey, Hermann, you made it!” He waved to Hermann, who was flailing on the other side of the glass. Doctor Swenson was considerate enough to press the intercom button, to facilitate Hermann’s scolding. “–of all the stupid, thoughtless things, to not tell me you were going to be in that device–!”

“They were looking for a volunteer!” Newt said. “How am I supposed to _not_ volunteer to be the first human to be successfully teleported!”

“Newton, you could have been killed! How can you keep doing this to me?”

“I could have been killed, yes. But I _wasn’t!_ What can I say, I just keep on not dying horribly. Come on, you should be happy for me. We’re heroes–again!”

“I will never forgive you for this. What if it hadn’t worked? You would have left me all alone, for nothing!”

All those present, on either side of the glass, were silent, their jaws clenched with the awkwardness of witnessing the strangest lover’s quarrel to ever occur. They tried to catch each other’s eyes, hoping to glean perhaps a clue as to whether this was normal in Sterling Dynamics laboratories.

This baffling situation was interrupted by perhaps the only thing that could have made it more baffling: a pounding on the door of the transmission unit. A muffled voice on the other side of the door could be heard: “Guys? Hey, did it work?”

The lab assistant looked first to the door and then to Doctor Swenson, who waved at him, “Yes, open the door, now, now!”

From the transmission unit emerged an identical Newton Geiszler. And now everyone, including Doctor Gottlieb, was silent with shock.

“Whoa, I don’t think that was supposed to happen,” Newt said – that is, the Newt who had just stepped out of the transmission unit.

Doctor Swenson’s voice came over the intercom. “Gentlemen, can we please ask you to stand still? We do not want to lose track of which of you was in which unit.”

“Uh, here,” the most recent of the Newts said, and removed his tie so that he might wrap it around his head. “The one wearing his tie like Shaun of the Dead is the one from this bad boy right here.” He knocked on the door of the transmission unit. “Now can we please panic that there’s two of us?”

There was a long pause, after which Doctor Swenson said, “Permission granted.”

There followed fifteen solid minutes of both Newtons jumping up and down, occasionally circling each other, but mostly shrieking out their theories (similar but not identical) about how this might have happened. Everyone watched, rapt, trying to catch a snippet here and there of barely-coherent speculation. A few separate conversations then broke out, among the observing scientists. Doctor Swenson began to take notes as he listened to the Newtons, pausing only to ask someone, “The recording is still going, right? We’re getting all this?”

The ambassador leaned over, pointed at the two frantic, screeching Newtons, and asked Hermann, “Hey, do I know that guy from somewhere?”

Hermann was not in the mood to talk about the kaiju war at a time like this. Instead he said, “He is an exobiologist who works at the other end of the campus, on climate change reversal.” Hermann then swallowed hard and said into his fist, “He is also my husband.”

“Oof, I guess someone better buy a second couch, then, ‘cause based on your reaction, I’m thinking both of them are gonna be sleeping on one tonight.”

“Yes, thank you, that is extremely unhelpful and I don’t appreciate it in the least.” Hermann leaned over and hit the intercom button. “Newton, that is enough! Report to medical immediately. I will meet you there.”

***

Hermann was further enraged when he was turned away at the infirmary, forbidden to visit Newton(s) until all the examinations were complete and the lab results returned. He demanded to be informed immediately when it was possible to see his husband, and in the meantime, stalked off to his office, to contemplate what could have gone wrong with the demonstration. They had used the device successfully, several times, with animal, vegetable, and mineral; there was no reason to suspect that a human subject would make any difference at this advanced stage. Hermann went over his notes, pondering what variables could have led to this mishap. Was it something Newton had worn? Something he had done? And even if so, why would it have resulted in this? As opposed to the failures of the past: molecules scrambled, mysteriously absent mass, or simply no activity at all?

With no one still in the lab to bring him coffee, Hermann worked until he decided that the most desirable thing would be to just rest his head on his arms next to his keyboard, just for a moment. Several hours later, he was awakened by his ringing phone. He was back in the infirmary in minutes.

The two Newtons sat side by side on an exam table, still in hospital gowns, but with their street clothes folded in their laps. A medical doctor greeted Hermann. “I’m Susan Dunning,” she said. “You must be Doctor Gottlieb?”

“Hey babe,” said Newt.

“Hey babe,” said the other Newt.

“Well, I’m happy to tell you that both Doctor Geiszlers are perfectly healthy,” Susan said, then cast an eye towards her patients as she added, “despite their dismal dietary and exercise habits.”

The Newts rolled their eyes at her. “Judgy,” they said in unison.

“Our results indicate that they are identical in every way, down to their DNA. We gave them both the works: blood, fluid analysis, CAT scans, EEG, MRI. They are identical in makeup, and in function. Same brainwaves, same reflexes, same answers to the psych eval, same everything. We still know which one is which...but it doesn’t seem to matter.”

Hermann noticed then that one Newt had a “T” written on the back of his hand with red marker, and the other a “R,” presumably for “transmission” and “receiving.”

“There’s been no fighting between them. You know, ‘I’m the real Newt’ and all that.” Doctor Dunning shook her head. “They’re a little quarrelsome about taking tests, but they get along with each other well enough.”

“A genius can recognize another genius,” Newt said. Hermann sighed.

“You’re free to take them home, I just ask that if you have any concerns, if anything unusual happens, please bring them both back here, not to a civilian hospital. So far, news of this has not reached the general public, though it’s just a matter of time. Someone, somewhere no doubt pirated the satellite transmissions. Ask the front desk to get you a private car, don’t take a cab. And even if nothing happens over the weekend, report in on Monday, alright?”

“Of course,” said Hermann. “Oh, what about his medication? He’s taking atomoxetine and fluoxetine. We’ll need a second prescription...”

The Newts started to change into their street clothes, not bothered by the presence of a lady, nor by Hermann talking about them like they weren’t there; Newt had long ago learned to tolerate Hermann doing annoying things like caring for his well-being.

While waiting for the private car, both Newts called out “Shotgun!” simultaneously, and made themselves laugh. But when the car arrived, all three of them piled in the back seat together, with Hermann in the middle.

It was well into Saturday by the time they arrived home. Or at least, “well into Saturday” by Hermann’s standards: ten in the morning. One of the Newt’s remarked, “I always wondered what ten on a Saturday morning looked like.”

Everyone was hungry, but there was enough canned soup in the kitchen to go around, and no one could imagine making anything more complicated, exhausted as they were. Hermann watched the Newts as they slurped, and stirred his soup absently with his spoon.

“I can’t even think of how we’re going to deal with this,” Hermann said. “A whole new person on this Earth. A whole new person in our _house_. What’s going to happen?”

Newt said, “Well, uh, I know one thing that’s going to happen. A new season of _World’s Weirdest Critters_ started streaming yesterday, and I’m gonna binge it this weekend.”

“Right on, I’m in,” said the other Newt, and they high-fived. “You in, Hermann?”

Hermann put down his spoon and closed his eyes.

***

While the _World’s Weirdest Critters_ marathon went on in the next room, Hermann sat at his desk with stacks of papers and poorly-maintained files. He had always meant to get around to tidying up all of his and Newt’s personal documents, but it had never been an emergency, and there had always been something else to do. Now he was regretting it, as he searched for Newt’s vaccination records.

Item by item, Hermann was making a list of all the things they (he) needed to worry about – both Newts might be identical, but there was only one birth certificate between them. Either one’s thumbprint would unlock their phone, but what happened when both of them wanted to look up two different things on that phone at the same time? Would Sterling Dynamics pay to employ both of them? And if only one could be employed, could the other find satisfaction in being a stay-at-home Newt?

Meanwhile, the Newts themselves seemed utterly unperturbed by their situation. While waiting for them to be discharged from medical the night before, Hermann had imagined that two men so energetic and like-minded would destroy each other, if allowed to keep company for too long. But instead of butting heads, these two Newts seemed to consider each other extensions of themselves; while they did not speak or act in perfect synchrony, there was a harmony to their collective behavior.

Late on Saturday evening, when Hermann finally gave up on the paperwork and sat down to watch _World’s Weirdest Critters_ for a while, one of the Newts remarked, “You’ve missed so much awesome stuff, Hermann. I used to just have all these conversations inside my head, but now I get to have them _outside_ my head!”

Hermann frowned. “Well, I’m glad you’ve found someone you enjoy talking to, I suppose.”

“No, hey, Hermann, I love talking to you!” Newt leaned over and hugged him tight. And then so did the other Newt.

“It’s almost eleven,” one of the Newts said. “Way past your bedtime. Let’s get you into your jammies, huh?”

With a Newt on either side of him, Hermann found it difficult to resist being “helped up” (that is, lifted bodily) and led down the hall. The master bathroom was spacious enough to accommodate all three of them at the two sinks, but the Newt in the middle spit into one of the sinks and rinsed his toothbrush in the other, which drove Hermann mad: _Why would anyone do that? Just choose a sink!_

Having two Newts help him put on and button up his pajamas, then tuck him into bed, was so ludicrously unnecessary, but Hermann just did not have the wherewithal to fight them off. They themselves wore what Newt usually wore to bed -- nothing. They stripped naked and joined Hermann, one on each side of him. One remarked, “Getting a Wyoming king bed doesn’t seem like such a bad idea now, does it?”

Hermann looked to either side of him, at all the room there was still to spare in the bed, and said, “I suppose not. But you can’t pretend that you anticipated this, that you wanted a bed that big for any reason other than how ridiculous it was.”

“‘Cool,’ Hermann. The word you’re looking for to describe what influences my decision-making is ‘cool.’”

Hermann let this slide, merely yawning in response. He would have been perfectly happy to go to sleep, but then both Newts’ hands started to roam, and they breathed against his ears.

“Oh, dear,” Hermann said, in the most dismal way imaginable.

The Newts pulled back, unsure if they should be offended. One asked, “What’s the matter?”

Hermann looked first to him, then to the other Newt, then at his hands, which he was wringing despondently.

“I knew this would be something we would have to deal with, but I thought perhaps it wouldn’t come up so soon, and I’d have time to think about it.”

“What’s to think about? You’ve got two of us to rock your world now.”

Hermann clenched his fists. “I don’t know if anyone’s ever made you aware of this, but just _one_ of you is quite a lot to contend with!” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he was being too loud, but Newt was shockingly conciliatory.

“Okay. Okay, okay.” He gestured to the other Newt. “Look, probably in the future, he and I will stop being as like-minded. We’ll be doing different things all day, going to bed a different times, we’ll get horny at different times, and then only one of us will be pawing at you at once. It’ll get more like normal. But for right now, why not indulge in a little scientist-on-scientist-on-scientist action?”

Hermann considered this, while both Newts slid their hands soothingly up and down his thighs under the covers. “I don’t think what you’re talking about will be ‘normal’ at all. What happens when—”

Newt shushed him. “ _Hermann_. We’re geniuses, we’ll figure it out tomorrow. Right now, we can make you feel really good…if you let us.”

Hermann mulled it over some more. On one hand, the additional presence in the bed made it difficult for him to shake the feeling that someone was intruding on his and Newton’s cherished private pleasure. On the other hand, did it make sense to feel that way, if the intruder was…another Newton? Another Newton who was just as warm and snuggly as the original, at that? With a body on either side of him, the bed was heating up to a cozy temperature much faster than usual, and if nothing else, Hermann found that hard to resist. He allowed himself to settle into the warmth, nestling into his pillows as both Newts cuddled up, nuzzling his neck and ears. Soon, playful hands surrounded him, smoothing the fabric of his pajamas against his skin, encouraging him to relax. When a hand lifted from his body to remove his glasses, Hermann did not protest. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind a bit of a seeing-to, after all.

But he shook his finger and warned, “If you high-five each other at any point, this will never happen again.”

One by one, the Newts undid the buttons of his pajama top, pulling it open and reaching inside to caress his bare skin, fondle him, play with his nipples. They were so slow going, stroking to tranquilize as much as to titillate; it was as though this was their first time with Hermann, and they wanted to savor every moment. (Their actual first time, years ago, had been an awkward, frantic affair.) Hermann helped them help him slip out of his sleeves, after which point they both set their sights lower, dipping first with just fingertips but then with whole hands beneath his pajama bottoms. They gently played with his soft prick, which began to twitch and pulse. Even now they were going so slowly, treating him so delicately, and Hermann at last gave in entirely to the softest of erotic joys: being lovingly explored and cared for. He happily complied with their efforts to tug his pajamas off; normally it was so difficult for him to get warm, but right now he was roasting, and was not only happy to be out of his clothes, but kicked the covers away besides, exposing his naked body to the cool air with a sigh of relief.

The Newts wrapped themselves around him, their bare bodies pressing to his in every location, including their two rigid cocks. Hermann’s own prick was lifting inexorably upward with little jerks, becoming plump and sensitive. The slit gaped slightly, and from it a rivulet of pre-come trickled out. He was becoming a little embarrassed about the way his body was behaving, how eager he was. Both Newtons admired Hermann’s prick, now magnificently erect, and one whispered, awed but playful, “You're so hard, Hermann. How did you get so hard?”

Hermann covered his face with his hands, bashful. “You did it to me,” he said, his voice husky.

The Newts looked past Hermann at each other, eyes full of mischief, and Hermann caught it, asking, “What? What are you scheming?” But when both of them ducked their heads down, the realization of what was about to happen stole Hermann’s breath away. Two quivering tongue-tips caressed the crown of his cock, circling and occasionally bumping into each other. Then, one hand held the shaft steady, while another cradled his balls, and those mouths became more aggressive, taking turns lapping at the head and caressing the shaft. Hermann watched as the Newts kissed around the tip, making wet sounds as they played. He thought he might die; never in his life had he ever imagined enjoying the favors of two eager mouths at once – before Newton, _one_ had seemed farfetched. The filthy sight made him whine with incredulous pleasure.

Hermann’s mouth hung open as they pulled away. He was too embarrassed to beg for more, but one Newt kissed Hermann on the cheek and said, “This is just the start.”

“Would you like to feel us both inside you?” the other asked.

“Oh,” Hermann said, nervous mostly about the ambiguity of the question, but partly about what he felt it most likely implied. He always got anxious about being made love to _that_ way – when things went perfectly, he enjoyed it, but it was lucky he had taken a painkiller earlier, because he couldn’t do it at all if he hadn’t, and even then, Newt had to be very careful with him. Because of his hip, one of Hermann’s legs could be bent up, towards his chest, but not outwards at all, and the other didn’t like to be bent much in any direction. Newt had learned over time that if he wanted to do this, he had to respect these limitations, and with practice they almost never had to call things off partway through. But memories of those difficult instances in the past made it hard for Hermann to relax.

This time, though, he had some extra help with the relaxing, or at least with being distracted, as one Newt could lie alongside him and kiss him deeply, while the other got between his legs with a bottle of lube and began to prepare him. Being kissed wetly and luxuriously while at the same time feeling a finger slide up inside him was a novel sensation; Newt’s short reach made it difficult to do both at once. It was so nice to have a mouth to moan into while he was being massaged inside and opened up.

But long after Hermann felt that he was ready to move on from the preparation, Newt persisted, giving him a vigorous fucking with just his fingers, chuckling at the way Hermann was struggling to maintain control, determined to defeat him. Finally, Hermann gave up on holding back his needy noises and let go, cooing and growling as he squirmed beneath both Newts’ attentions.

Newt never failed to encourage the natural, spontaneous sounds Hermann made whenever he allowed himself to behave in an absolutely uninhibited manner, and hearing this at last seemed to satisfy him. “Now,” he asked playfully, “are you ready to get mounted by a couple of big, strong studs?”

Hermann laughed too, and nodded; Newt’s silliness could be maddening at times, but he was good at breaking the tension in a room. Hermann started to breathe again.

Newt withdrew his fingers and moved Hermann’s body carefully into position: one ankle on Newt’s shoulder, the other leg mostly resting on the mattress, with just Newt’s knee tucked under it. Hermann was moaning softly with every breath; he would never admit it aloud, but it turned him on immensely to feel so open and ready for a cock.

“Kiss me while he puts it in you,” the other Newt breathed against his mouth, and Hermann parted his lips, greeting Newt’s tongue. The kiss was repeatedly broken by Hermann’s gasps as his body squeezed tightly around Newt’s slow entry. Shortly after that, the Newt who had been kissing him pulled away entirely. Hermann reflexively reached out to clutch at him, to bring him back, but Newt crawled away, behind the other Newt and off the side of the enormous bed. He then stepped up so he was standing beside Hermann, his erection just level with Hermann’s face. Hermann turned to look at it, watching it twitch with every beat of Newt’s heart. So this is what they meant: not taking turns but both at once.

“Oh God,” Hermann whispered, suddenly remembering how strange it was that there were two Newts. “This is really going to happen.”

Newt grasped his prick at the base with his thumb and first two fingers, assuring Hermann, “Only if you want it to. Do you want it?”

Hermann watched the bead of pre-come clinging to the tip of Newt’s prick. “Yes,” he rasped.

“You want it?” Newt asked again.

Hermann nodded, but he was too embarrassed to open his mouth wide, so Newt leaned forward and parted Hermann’s lips for him with the head of his cock. Once this was done, Hermann complied wholly, wrapping his mouth around it. He nursed his generous mouthful, all the while making faint sounds.

Meanwhile, the other Newt tilted his hips so he could get into Hermann with every inch. The moment he got deep enough to give Hermann that sweet pressure in just the right spot, Hermann uttered a filthy groan, which vibrated through the cock in his mouth and elicited an echoing groan above him.

“That it?” Newt asked. “Haha, yeah it is.”

Hermann was not bothered by Newt’s teasing now – it was the truth. He had never felt so debauched in all his life, and it was wonderful. He was sure there was nothing better he could do than just relax and let his two Newtons pleasure themselves with his unresisting body, and take his own pleasure in return. He could not believe how skillfully they had eased him from demure hesitation into a sex-crazed frenzy, but it was a delight – the absolute most decadent, lascivious thing being when both cocks slid into him at the same time, making him moan with joy.

“You’re taking it so well, Hermann, you’re so good at this.” The Newts looked at each other slyly, knowing what it did to Hermann to be talked about like this, like he was a common trollop.

But Hermann was nudged from his reverie a moment later, when the Newt between his legs gave a few erratic thrusts, and then stilled. “Oh shit,” he hissed. “Oh shit. _Shit_.”

Hermann let the cock slip from his mouth as he looked up at a spent Newt. He wasn’t upset that Newt had finished, just surprised – he’d been driven so wild by what had been happening, he’d forgotten that sex could _end_.

“I’m sorry,” Newt whimpered, “I didn’t mean to come first. I just, watching you suck a cock while you were getting railed, I couldn’t hold back anymore.”

There was a brief but lively debate between the two Newts, about how they should proceed from there: should one of them jerk Hermann off to finish him? Or suck him off? Or should the Newt that had been in his mouth take his duplicate’s place? It was only when Hermann cleared his throat that they returned their attention to him, and asked, “Hermann, do you want to come with a cock in your mouth, or your ass?”

“The latter,” Hermann said, a little shy again and not wanting to refer to his own body aloud.

“Nice,” Newt replied, and held Hermann’s leg up for his duplicate to get into position like he was holding the door open for him. Then he sat back and watched.

The other Newt scooted into position and sank to the hilt in one stroke, his predecessor’s spunk making it particularly wet and noisy. “Oh, fuck,” he cried, “that’s so nasty, it’s perfect.”

The other Newt craned his neck to see all the details, remarking, “Yeah, Hermann’s got a nice little fuckhole, doesn’t he?”

Hermann’s stomach flipped at the way they were talking about him. He would never have allowed it if he weren’t so worked up. As it was, the climbing rhythm of his excitement soon resumed, and as he felt his ejaculation coming on, he whimpered with the anticipation. The Newt who was inside him recognized this sound, and pressed his palm to Hermann’s thigh, loving the way it trembled just before he came.

Feeling the utter inevitability of it and wishing to push it to even greater heights, Hermann begged, “Please, put your…m-mouth…”

“You want me to suck you off, Hermann?” the bystander Newt said, grasping Hermann’s cock and giving him light, teasing strokes with a slippery hand. “You want to come in my mouth?”

“God, yes,” Hermann ground out, trying to hold off for one more second.

Newt took his hand away and engulfed Hermann’s cock with wet lips and energetic tongue. And then it was all over: of all the sensations Hermann had experienced that evening, none could compare to having his prostate pounded while he gushed into Newt’s hot, greedy mouth. All conscious thought left him, and he shouted, thrashing and throbbing and just generally coming his brains out. He released a hard, pulsing squirt of semen as his orgasm hummed and reverberated through his body. Distantly, he heard Newt holler, “Goddamn, Hermann, you’re making me come too.” The last few words were hardly more than a strangled cry, as he pumped Hermann hard, then gasped with the enormous release of tension.

And then things got quiet; moans turned to sighs, and tense muscles relaxed. As Newt pulled out, Hermann groaned deeply with relief. He was coming back to himself now, and everything was either damp or squishy-wet, either unbearably hot or shiveringly cool with evaporating perspiration.

Both Newts hovered over him, waiting for a signal from him. When Hermann felt he had the strength, he lifted one hand and made a “come here” gesture. The Newts descended on him once more, cuddling him on either side, covering his face, neck, and shoulders with kisses. “Was that good? Was that fun?” they asked.

“Fun is an inadequate word,” Hermann whispered, hoarse from all his shouting. As the dopamine and epinephrine in his system ebbed, he would have liked to drift to sleep, but he was so sweaty and sticky, and squirmed with discomfort.

The Newts understood what was going on. “You want a shower?”

Despite Hermann’s utter reluctance to get up and move, he breathed, “Yes.”

“Or,” Newt said, “would you rather see if our bathtub can fit three people in it, too?”

That had not occurred to Hermann. He briefly calculated the volume of the tub in the master bathroom (just as extravagant as the Wyoming king bed, he had remarked when they had moved in), in comparison to the dimensions of the three of them.

“You know,” he said, “it just might work.”                                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this sort of nonsense, including my smutty sci-fi stories not available on AO3


End file.
